Before the advent of machine-based language translations (hereafter, “machine translations”), translation between two languages was only possible via intervention or interpretation by a person educated in both languages. In contrast, typical machine translators generally operate based on statistical/stochastic analysis of context and grammar, usually without need of human intervention/interpretation.
Typical machine translation is often error prone, particularly, where the text to be translated has a minimal context. Text having minimal context is often found in conversations, which employ brief sentence construction. Additionally, machine translations often have trouble with abbreviations, acronyms, diminutives, colloquial words/phrases, proper nouns, and common nouns, which are also commonly found in conversational text.